


MoonSun｜角色

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	MoonSun｜角色

* i’m a role

我的世界总是丰富多彩的，像一场跌宕起伏的戏剧一样，我常常这样觉得。这年头，谁可还不是个角色啊。

 

* i’m a virgin

我是在二月十四号认识文星伊的，那个时候我大学还没毕业。这可真是个浪漫的日子，暮冬的首尔还下着皑皑的大雪，暧昧的男女互相告白，穿着长款羽绒服的情侣在街头拥抱着接吻，好像忘记了温度。但我跟文星伊的关系可不太浪漫。

 

宿舍里头只有我一个人，那种事情对我来说有点不足挂齿：我在屋里一个人，室友都出门了，她们找她们的男朋友，喜欢我的男生其实有那么几个，那种若隐若现朝我示爱的意思我都感觉得到。我都快大学毕业了，但我没有过男朋友，我一直不敢恋爱，我也从来没有张和过，在恋爱这件事上我一直都小心翼翼的。

 

更可况，我喜欢女人，我早就知道了。

 

人类就是这么奇怪，遇到这种充满仪式性的日子心里就一波接着一波地涌起一股奇怪的情愫。我想做爱了，这种感觉说不上来，明明我根本没有触碰那样的禁果，对我来说那好像伊甸园里一潭甘淳的泉水，我就是想去试一试。

 

冲动之下我跟她约炮了。

 

文星伊优雅地坐在酒店的木脚布椅上，她上下打量着我，半晌都没有说一句话。我被她盯得不知所措，我不知道每个女孩第一次都是这样慌张，从来没有人告诉过我这档子事的流程是怎么样的。脱下了身上的红色针织毛衣，我不知道怎么去诱惑一个人，跟一个人调情，我只是用我那发育得很出色的胸部对着她。

 

「你第一次啊？」文星伊张口吓得我一哆嗦，然后我愈发紧张了，她说，「我其实喜欢跟少妇上床呢：一顶她的腰，她就知道要坐到你身上来；拍拍她的屁股，她就知道要换个姿势。有经验的人更熟练。」

 

文星伊是个留着细碎刘海的人，她比我还年轻一岁，说话却透露着浓浓的老成气息，也不拐弯抹角。听了她的话，我有点委屈，感觉自己的欲望随着在空气中暴露的提问一点点蒸发。

 

「但是我愿意为你破例一下，」她突然朝我笑了一下，她脱衣服没有那种如饥似渴的急促，或许老手都像那个样子得心应手。文星伊说，「你长得很漂亮，睁大眼睛柔弱地望着我，我喜欢，无辜得像只小绵羊。」

 

我在文星伊的引导下第一次长成了一个真正的女人，自然而然地摆脱了处女的身份。进去的时候，她小心翼翼地抵着那薄膜，温柔地窸窣爬进我的甬道，身体因为对未知而陌生的感觉所以紧张地绷着文星伊的手指。

 

第一次太痛了，但文星伊很狂让我忘记了这样的痛楚，她在合适的时节开始加速，她猛烈地在我的下体内抽插，一切的疼痛好像在她那双巧手的魔法下化成一种火热而辛辣的刺激感，我感觉自己的胸部都在随着运动的幅度而晃动，淫荡的春水不受控制地冲出堤岸，化成一滩。

 

* i’m a geisha

我觉得世界上没有想我们这样有情调的炮友，文星伊把我约出去泡汤了。冬日三温暖，城市里的窜进毛孔的灰霾全都洗涤在温泉里。

 

然后我们裹上浴衣进到屋子里，泡过温泉的我们肌肤都变的润滑得像丝绸一样。我把手肘抵在床铺上，撑着脑袋歪头看着文星伊，用脚尖从她的大腿间拂过，挑逗着她一丝一寸的肌肤，直至她的大腿根部。

 

我朝她小声地用假声哼着《成人礼》的旋律：在等待什么？再靠近一点点，我已经不再是你记忆中的少女了。文星伊是个好老师，我开始懂得调情，装做自己是个艺妓一样。

 

文星伊摁住我的胸口，一下把我扑倒在床上，酒店的被窝不如自家那么柔软，被压下去的那一刻我可以感觉到被单里的空气随着压强而慢慢溢出的声音，一起质地偏硬的面料和浴衣上蓬松的棉摩擦的声音。

 

她温柔的把那纤细的手从我浴衣的狭缝里钻进来，像一条自如的龙蛇，她揉捏着我的乳房，然后轻搓我的乳尖。我受不了这种软磨硬泡，羞人的喘息从鼻腔蹿出，我的声音偏散，在情欲的催化下音调变得忽高忽低。我脸红地看着身上的文星伊，她喜欢我这样叫。

 

* i’m a slave

文星伊冷着眼把我的手铐在床头，还拿出了螺旋式乳夹，冰冷的金属触及敏感处让我情不自禁地瑟缩了一下，她停顿了一会，然后慢慢地转起旋钮，让夹在乳头上的乳夹收缩得更紧。

 

文星伊真是个看着人模人样实则衣冠禽兽的坏家伙，她那鞭子或轻或重地抽打在我身上，在酮体上留下一道道猩红色的行踪，她伸出舌头舔舐着火辣辣的痛处，湿润的热气在创面刺激着我的神经。文星伊用膝盖顶着我的私处，然后来回按动游走，那几根狡猾的手指时而掐着我的大腿，时而拍打着我的臀部，但她迟迟不肯进入到她应有的所归之处。

 

淫念在我的小腹刮起一阵温暖的漩涡，我的手被她绑在背后，因为应激我总是忍不住地尝试挣脱，可束缚在我的手腕留下圈圈粉红色的磨痕。这种感觉太糟糕了，文星伊命令我不许高潮，我想把要喷射而出的荡漾夹紧，然而我的大腿被文星伊两肘强势地打开，甚至想转动指关节攥捻住床单的权利也被剥夺，我只有把猛烈的冲击拆卸成一个个音节，我欲壑难填地呜咽着，但我这个低贱的努力一方面有乞求着我的主人疯狂地惩罚我。

 

* i’m a mate

高潮迭起后，我大口大口地汲取着氧气，文星伊让我窝在她的怀里，性爱后的身体极速升温，把手臂从被子里抽出来，我的手臂紧贴着她的。

 

我用胳膊戳了一下文星伊，上过床之后身心疲惫，我的肉体中的精力也被抽空了一大半。我让她从床头柜上帮忙够我的烟盒，贤者时间不是男人的专属，这是我作为哺乳动物的疲惫与羸弱，达到餮足之后我往往需要尼古丁，借由副髓质而释放肾上腺素，像一首摇篮曲，却又在我的血液里涌动着能量。

 

她在我的口袋里掏了老半天没有翻到打火机，只好在酒店的床头抽屉里翻找出免费的火柴。我涣散地抽出一根，火药在粗糙表面划出微弱的星火，我点燃了烟，吹灭的火柴造成不完全燃烧的炭味在空中弥漫着，跟香烟的味道交织在一起。

 

看着文星伊怀着一种探索的眼神看着我，我食指和中指夹着烟蒂递到她的脸面前，我问她，「要不要吸一口？」

 

文星伊好奇的咪了一口，最还才刚蘸上纸包装她就咳了三四下猛的，呛得不像话。她连忙朝我摆了摆手，拒绝着说，「不试了，抽不来，好呛。一点也不爽。」

 

我接过她嘬过的烟，用力的深吸了一口，我看觉那股浓烈的像一缕袅袅的灰烟最大幅度地充斥在我的鼻咽喉里，吞云吐雾，白色的气体顺着鼻孔和我的嘴唇里一起出来。我朝她笑着说，像个过来人似的，「一开始都是这样的，多抽得几次你就喜欢了。」

 

「我有病吗？不喜欢抽烟还故意去染个烟瘾，我已经成年了，可不是个什么只想着装逼耍帅的大一新生。」

 

文星伊没说出口，但我看出来了，看她那个皱巴巴的神情，她的嫌弃想藏其实也没藏住，我知道她在心里这样说了一遍。妈的，真丢脸。不得不说文星伊很帅，她又年轻又成熟，又温柔又高冷，她又少言寡语而又一鸣惊人，那都是她自己，每一面都不是装的。

 

「科室里有个关系户，我看着她就不顺眼，专业实力不行还总大呼小叫，像个小丑，」我吸了口烟，说实话我是个自相矛盾的人，论起我的学历资质，我的文化水平绝对过硬，前一秒能跟人畅聊诗词歌赋，在主义理论上侃侃而谈，我下一秒就能像个混社会的文盲泼妇，跋扈乖张，「真想去把她男朋友给睡了，出一口恶气。只要我勾引他就能上钩，我有那个自信。」

 

「跟我说这些干嘛，」文星伊说，「你想睡就去睡，那是你自己的事，你自己定夺。」

 

我没料到文星伊会是这个反应，太漠然了，居然连顿都没顿一下。我撑起来把还有好长一截没有燃尽的烟碾压在烟灰缸里，我回过头糯声糯气地跟她说，「我不去睡他了。打击报复，幼稚，不去。」

 

* i’m a doctor

我没有想过文星伊会来我的单位看我，但我记得她确实说过那样的话，说我看起来像个粉红团子，她想象不到我戴着近视眼镜穿着白大褂的样子。文星伊推看办公室看到我这副专注而斯文的样子，她噗嗤一下笑了出来，反差会让人觉得奇妙又不习惯。

 

我熟练地把她拉到洗手间，一路上我都只看着前方，实际上把经过的路人脸上的眼神都瞄了一遍，可不能让我的同事或者病人撞见我在医院里头做爱，很明显，文星伊过来找我就只有那档子事。

 

「你来找我干嘛？看病吗？」文星伊把我抵在洗手间的聚乙烯隔板上，壁咚的姿势让我和她之间的气氛升温，我压低着声音问她。

 

「你知道我来找你干什么。如果你需要理由我也可以硬编一个，比如说我胃溃疡犯了。」她高傲地用一根食指挑起我的下巴，妖冶地用调戏的语气在我耳边哈着气。

 

「奥美拉唑，别喝碳酸饮料，最好一个月都不要。」我紧贴着她的脊骨，向背部的肩胛骨攀行，我把文星伊拉得和我更近，然后突然将鼻尖靠在她的唇瓣上，另一只手按着她的胸口，「我的病人，心跳得很快啊。」

 

她不耐烦地把我的白大褂扯开在两边，撩动着的坏手钻进我的衣角，伸进我的裤子里。她很快地找到那熟悉的嫩肉，来回地朝花蒂施压，使其变得更加湿润，敏感，以及颤抖。我好像龌龊地叫出声来，但是在外面不可以，所以我无助地捂着嘴，把声音一口一口吞回嗓子眼。

 

「公平起见，我也得让你的心跳变快一些呢。」文星伊说。

 

* i’m a stranger

我在狎鸥亭逛街的时候碰到文星伊了，有个女人挽着她的手走在一起，那个女人长发覆盖在胸上，很像我大学快比那会的发型。她肯定是文星伊的女朋友，没有谁在大夏天为了表示友好会黏在一起，除了情侣和脑袋有问题的自来熟，但反正我觉得她跟文星伊站在一起没有文星伊好看。

 

距离她们只有十来米的时候文星伊注意到我了，狭路相逢，一切都很自然，她视线很快就飘飞了，不再看我一眼，是那么的理所当然，陌生得天经地义。

 

我很识相，没有刻意叫嚣着喊住她，我没有跟文星伊打招呼，只是在她们过身了之后回头看了一下，然后就扭过头走掉了。

 

* i’m a hooker

「我已经有女朋友了，所以以后我们还是别做爱了。」文星伊跟我发了这样的短信，我们那种肮脏的肉体关系确实应该避嫌。

 

「不，不只不要做爱了，以后也不要再见面了。」她又补了一句，文星伊的求生欲望很强烈，我也是个有自知之明的人，即便她不提，我也不会越步，毕竟我不是个能容忍差池的人。

 

过了才一个星期，文星伊就偷偷溜出来找我开房了。

 

我趴在她的身上，性爱对我们来说已经成了一种宣泄欲望的流水线作业，我们每次都换着花样，用最有效最快捷的方式换取快感，我们对彼此的身体都铭记以至于烂熟于心。

 

「上次给你传的简讯都作废吧，比起我女朋友，我还是比较喜欢跟你做。」

 

* i’m a liar

「你跟我维持着稳定的性关系，心里有没有对我产生感觉过？哪怕一次？」这也是我一次事后的时候问出口的，我一边背过手系着内衣扣子，漫不经心地穿着成套的黑色蕾丝内裤，我尽可能让我的询问放得平淡，就好像问你昨天晚上吃了什么，今天天气怎么样。

 

文星伊下颚下垂，嘴唇和嘴巴放松，眼睛张大，眼睑和眉毛微抬，看得出来她很惊讶。她没说话，气氛变得很尴尬。

 

「别看我这么问，我对你可没意思。」我只好开口打破这僵局。

 

文星伊摇了摇头，她给我建了个台阶下，也好让她自己下台，她说，「我也没有。」

 

我是个懦弱的骗子，我骗了文星伊，连带自己也骗。

 

* i’m just a role

我的人生确实像跌宕起伏的戏剧一样，我加入一层又一层的相声包袱，这样的戏剧才能引人发笑。我在我那缤纷的世界里起舞，演了一套又一套，每一段都很入戏，笑得夸张，哭得断肠。

 

我投入地在每一场戏码里去爱，到最后我才发现，我可真是个好演员而已啊，我演好了每一个金容仙，每一个都只是我剧情里的角色而已。

 

我没有在爱，只是在做爱。


End file.
